


like real people do

by crippling_depression



Series: Presidents Daughter AU [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Rebellious night, presidential au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crippling_depression/pseuds/crippling_depression
Summary: Eliza Danvers is president and Alex is the perfect first daughter, but one night of rebellion has her questioning why she ever followed the rules.Or,Alex runs off with Maggie on a night of shenanigans





	

**Author's Note:**

> My main inspirations for this fic were episode 1x06 of Pitch and sleeping medication that didn't do it's job well enough. If it's a mess, that's probably why.

Her mother had been in office for two years now, so Alex knew the drill for these gala events. Fancy dress that makes her look innocent enough, rich white dude on her elbow, small talk with powerful people, the only thing different was that she didn't have Kara that night. Her sister was at home with the flu which just meant Alex was getting double the attention. When she arrived with the insufferable Maxwell Lord, she thought the night wouldn't be too bad.

After speaking with department heads and dealing with enough press for a lifetime, Alex noticed that it had only been two hours. It was gonna be a long night and Maxwell wasn't helping by calling her "sweetie," and "darling," every chance he got. It made Alex nauseous. It was a little into the second hour when she noticed one of the bartenders looking at her. The attention from this mystery woman made Alex's stomach flip, and she felt guilty for a second and turned her attention back to the conversation.

"Excuse me, but I think it's time for a drink," Alex tried to leave as politely as she could.

"Oh, honey could you get me a new one? You know what I like," Maxwell said adding a kiss on the cheek, which made Alex cringe on the inside, but force a smile on the outside and walk away.

———

Maggie always hated working these big shot events. It's nothing but stuck up rich people who don't even tip well, and this time was turning out to be no different. After two hours, she had $18 in tips. The night was looking like a bust until she noticed Alex Danvers. One of the first daughters, looking absolutely stunning next to the dead weight she brought as her date. She didn't even look like she was having a good time, everything looked stiff and rehearsed, including when Maxwell Lord kissed her on the cheek. And then, she was walking over.

"What am I getting you?" Maggie flashed her dimpled smile that never fails. This time seemed to be no exception.

Alex sat at the bar, just so she could take a breath, "Something strong."

"Dates that bad?"

"You have no idea." Alex sighed into the whiskey Maggie handed her. "You would think after years of this I'd be used to it all, and yet..."

"Yikes. Sounds rough. I'm Maggie by the way," she said as she extended a hand. Alex took it and reciprocated with, "Alex," and a her first genuine smile of the evening.

"Well, Alex, if it ever gets too bad, I can be the driver in your big escape plan," Maggie playfully nudged her with a wink.

Alex chuckled, "huh. Yeah, I wish."

"Nah, I'm totally serious. Say the word and we're out of here."

Alex shifted in her seat, considering saying the word. She looked around and noticed secret service only paying attention to her parents, which was a refreshing change. "No... I shouldn't. I'm supposed to be here..." Alex was clearly hesitant.

"And I should be at a party," Maggie shrugged, "but sometimes plans change."

"Why are you..."

"Because you're what, 23? You should be having fun, not wearing a fake smile for some old white dudes." She could see Alex thinking about it, then she gave Maggie a cute smirk. "Okay, lets go."

Maggie held out a hand to lead them out and Alex accepted it. They managed to sneak past secret service to the back kitchen. "I just gotta grab my stuff and we can go," as soon as Maggie let go, they both instantly missed the contact. Maggie grabbed her bag and keys and they left.

———

Alex's heart was pounding out of her chest as the adrenaline coursed through her veins. She had never done anything so... rebellious. She left with a practical stranger and why? Because even though it was wrong, it just felt right. "What do you want to do?" Maggie asked.

"You mentioned a party earlier, right?"

"Yeah, okay. How you feeling?"

"Good! I feel really good," she said, surprised at her own feelings, "I've never done anything like this before," Alex was still trying to wrap her head around what she had just done.

"Always the perfect child, Danvers?" Alex nodded, "Well, not tonight. Tonight, you can just be another millennial disappointment. No expectations to be anything you're not."

Alex smiled and scrunched her nose for a second, excited at the chance to be just Alex.

———

They got to the party and Alex realized she may have been a little overdressed. "Do you think this is too much?" She asked, gesturing to the formal dress. "Definitely," Maggie responded "Are you sure you don't want to change?"

"I can't. If I lose this dress, I'm dead." Alex stated disappointed, while she slipped her heals off.

"Well, you look amazing and besides, I don't think anyone in there will be judging." Maggie grabbed Alex's hand to try to calm the girl's obvious nerves and walked into the house. Immediately they heard some dude yell "Hey! Sawyer's here!" Everyone briefly greeted the two women before going back to what they were doing. A tall man walks up to Maggie and hugged her, "Hey, James," she hugged him back, "This is Alex." She said when they parted.

"Oh damn. You're Alex Danvers," he pointed out, shocked.

Alex shrugged nervously, "That's what they tell me."

James laughed at that, "Cool. I'm gonna grab another drink, you guys want anything?"

Maggie looked to Alex for a second and back to James, "I think we're good, but thanks man."

James left them, heading for the kitchen. Alex looked around at all the people who are supposed to be her peers and noticed that nobody was really looking at her any differently, which made her relax. Her attention was pulled to Maggie as she spoke, "You ever play roomba pong?"

Alex furrowed her brow at the question, "Have I ever played what?"

"Roomba pong. It's like beer pong. But with roombas," Maggie weakly elaborated. When Alex just looked at her confused, Maggie grabbed her hand again and led her to the the roomba pong tables, "We got next round," Maggie called to the crowd surrounding the game. She leaned into Alex and pointed at the dark haired man playing, "That's Winn. We're rooting for him." Alex just nodded her head and soon found herself cheering when the man, Winn, made a shot and voicing her disappointment when he missed. She even forgot she was the president's daughter for a while.

Winn lost by one cup and was getting teased by James from across the room. Alex and Maggie grabbed the ping pong balls while someone else set up the cups. Maggie nudged Alex with her elbow, "Wanna make this interesting, Danvers?"

"What are you thinking?" She shot back with a smirk.

"If I win, we ditch this shin-dig and go back to my place." The implication made Alex blush and laugh, "Okay, Sawyer, and when I win, we stay here so I can kick your ass at Mario Kart too."

Maggie scoffed and put her hand to her chest in mock hurt, "Oh you're going down."

Alex destroyed. Maggie had four cups left when Alex sunk her last ball, making the now larger crowd cheer wildly. Maggie couldn't even be mad. And if she was being honest, seeing Alex's competitive side was hot as hell. She didn't have much time to think about it, though because after a few minutes of celebration, Alex was pulling her away to the couch and handing her a gaming controller. "You wanna bet on this one too?" Alex teased, but Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. If I win, I get to take you to dinner."

"Alright, deal." Alex agreed after a second of hesitation.

"What no counter?"

"Nope, because you're not gonna win." She gave her a smile and Maggie could've sworn it was the most beautiful smile she's ever seen.

Maggie won best two out of three, but Alex was still smiling. "Now you get to go to dinner with yours truly," Alex laughed, finding the mock smugness charming.

"Alright, alright. When do you want to cash that in?"

Maggie stood from the couch and turned to Alex, extending her hand much like their first encounter of the night, "Right now. I don't know about you but I could destroy a pizza right now."

"Yeah those hors d'oeuvre were pathetic," Alex said while grabbing Maggie's hand. After saying goodbye to the people she'd met that night, they walked out the front door and to Maggie's car.

They listened to Maggie's playlist and rode in comfortable silence for a few minutes. "So is that just like a typical night for you?" Alex asked, managing to hide the twinge of jealousy she felt.

"Yeah just your standard Thursday night. Why?"

"Must be nice. Not being told what to do, what to wear, who's arm candy you have to be that night." Maggie stayed silent, just listening to Alex talk, because she can tell she needs to let a bunch of shit out. "Did you know, that I'm gay? Yeah. I've known for a year now but I've only told my sister. Because a gay first daughter doesn't look good, doesn't fit the status quo. I always show up to those god awful parties on the elbow of some creep because that's what they expect." Alex huffed out a breathe after her rant, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm telling you all of this. I totally just dumped that on you."

"No it's fine, keep talkin. I need something really good to sell to tmz," she joked. Alex fake gasped and pushed her shoulder, "You wouldn't. You're too nice."

"Damn. You got me there, Danvers. But really," she switched to a more serious tone as she parked the car in the pizza place parking lot, "You should tell them. Sticking to the status quo isn't nearly as important as being true to who you are."

Maggie looked at Alex with soft, sincere eyes. Maggie's hair was up in a ponytail, she was wearing basic black slacks, a maroon tank top and no make up, and she was the most gorgeous woman Alex had ever seen. Before she knew it, she was leaning in slowly and Maggie was too. Their lips were an inch apart and Alex could feel the other woman breath. It would've been so easy to close the gap, but they jumped apart from each other when they heard a phone shatter the silence. Maggie fished the ringing phone from her pocket, fumbling to answer it.

"Hey, Winn, wha-? Calm down, tell me what's wrong." Maggie furrowed her brow as she listened to Winn explain why he was calling. She turned to look at Alex with wide eyes and her mouth open in disbelief. "Did anyone say anything?" Maggie relaxed when she got a good answer, "And nobody dropped my name? Okay, good. Yeah thanks Winn, I owe you big time." She hung up and huffed out a breath as Alex looked at her, expecting to be filled in. Maggie shook her head and looked at Alex, "Secret Service saw you in James' snapchat story and stormed the house party, took James into custody. They were asking everyone about you, but no one squealed so I think we're safe."

Alex dropped her head into her hands, "Oh, fuck! I'm so sorry, I did this. I didn't even think about the fucking Secret Service," she looked up panicked.

"Wait, what's gonna happen to James?" Maggie now even more worried for her best friend.

"He'll be fine, they'll release him after an hour of finding nothing. I'm so sorry I ruined everything. If you wanna just leave me here, I'd totally understand." Alex's eyes were starting to water and Maggie put her hand on the other woman's in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm not gonna throw you out on your ass, I started this mess with you and I plan to see it through. And don't think this changes anything, I'm still buying you pizza." Maggie got out of the car and opened Alex's door, as if she didn't just get a terrifying phone call. Alex couldn't help but laugh at how easily the woman shook off the idea that she was possibly being hunted by the Secret Service, "You're nothing if not persistent."

"Well when I see something I like, I am." Maggie casually gave Alex a wink, causing her to blush. Thank god it was past midnight, or else Maggie might've been able to see her burning cheeks.

The pizza shop was busier than Alex expected but still not that busy. They slid into one of the booths by the windows and their server walked up to them shortly after. He was a tall, scrawny Italian boy who looked no older than 18. "Hey, Mags. The usual?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." He turned to Alex, "you know what you're havin'?" Alex stuttered and was clueless consider she didn't even see a menu. Maggie jumped in to save her moments later, "We're just gonna split it."

"Okay will do, I'll grab you guys some water." The young man walked away and Alex raised an eyebrow at the woman sitting across from her, silently asking what just happened.

"This is my uncles place, that was my cousin Tony. It's not only good pizza, but it's free for family."

"I could've sworn the deal was you had to buy me dinner."

"I get to buy you dinner," Maggie corrected, "And it looks like I'm gonna have to take you out again to actually pay for your food."

Alex tried to act offended but couldn't hide her smile, "You little sneak." Their laughter fell silent for a few minutes until Alex spoke, "Thank you."

"For the pizza? It's nothing." Maggie waved a hand in dismissal.

"Not just for the pizza, but for everything. Tonight has been," Alex paused, looking for the right words, "so incredible. I don't think I could ever repay you."

"I don't expect you to. Honestly, tonight has been a lot of fun, Alex," Maggie was going to continue when their pizza was put down in between them. It was barbecue chicken with ham and pineapple added. "Oh, sorry I should've asked if you like pineapple on pizza. I can get you something else," She put her hand up to flag down Tony but Alex grabbed her hand to put it down.

"It looks great," Alex said genuinely.

"Well then, dig in."

———

They finished eating, just talking in the booth until the place closed at two. When they got back into Maggie's car, she turned to Alex before starting the engine, "Now from here, we have a few options: I could take you back right now and it won't get worse than it already is or," Maggie leaned on the center arm rest for dramatic effect, "we could continue this night of rebellion with one last stop." Alex just looked at Maggie's lips and imagined how soft they must be to kiss. She could lean in and try to kiss her again, but she just shook the thought from her head and smiled, "One last stop." Alex decided why not? Her tights were already shredding and the end of the dress was frayed and dirty so what more harm could one more stop be?

Alex stopped Maggie from starting the car, "Really quick, though, can I borrow you phone?"

Maggie handed over her phone, "Sure, but where's yours?"

"At home. This dress has no pockets and it was just easier without it." She dialed the memorized number and put the phone to her ear. Maggie could hear the person on the other line answer, "Hey, Kara– I know but I just wanted to call you to tell you that I'm safe," Alex laughed at whatever the person, Kara, said, "no I haven't been kidnapped, I just needed a night to myself. I'll be home in the morning. I love you and if you can get everyone to chill on the search and rescue, that'd be great. Okay. Thanks, Kara. You're the best." She hung up with a smile on her face, typed something, and handed the phone back to the woman, "okay, lets go."

Maggie took back her phone with a questioning look until Alex answered her unasked question, "I know my sister wouldn't sleep if she didn't know that I was safe. Oh, and now you have my number." That was a good enough answer for Maggie. She shifted gears and they were off.

———

They drove the empty highways and Alex could see the familiar landmarks getting closer and closer and panic started setting in, "Don't worry, I'm not taking you home yet," Maggie reassured.

Maggie parked in the empty parking lot, grabbed the folded blanket from her back seat, and Alex saw the sign that said 'Constitution Gardens'. When they got out, Maggie was quick to grab Alex's hand and intertwine their fingers. They strolled along in the moonlight, hand in hand, and Alex decided she could die right there and be happy. Maggie led her to a small lake, where she could see the Washington monument and the moon reflect on the still water. The blanket was spread out on the grass, next to a large tree. It was like something from a cheesy rom com.

They laid there holding hands and looking at the stars and Alex couldn't stop herself. She propped herself on her elbow and leaned in enough for Maggie to effortlessly close the gap, which she did in a heart beat. When their lips connected, Alex felt like that's it. That is what's been missing from her life. Maggie deepens the kiss followed by a tongue sweeping over Alex's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Seconds later, Alex found herself on her back with Maggie straddling her hips, lips still connected with heat and passion. They only disconnected when Maggie moved down to leave trails of kisses down her neck, causing Alex's breath to pick up. She moaned when she felt the hot kiss on a particularly sensitive spot. She was brought back to reality long enough to stop what was about to happen, "Maggie, wait."

Maggie stopped instantly, "Everything okay?"

Alex nodded, "How far is your place?" She asked breathlessly.

"Not far," Maggie smirked, understanding what Alex was saying and kissed her one last time before standing to collect the blanket. They walked with their fingers intertwined again, this time their pace was quicker and they were giggling like teenagers. When they got closer to Maggie's car they were surprised by the sudden shine of headlights and armed secret service agents surrounding them. Maggie dropped the blanket and they both put their hands up in surrender, but not dropping each other's hold. "How did they find us?" Maggie whispered.

"I don't know. I..." Alex realized how they found them, "Kara. They probably tracked your phone. I'm so–"

"Hey remember what I said? We're in this together," Maggie tried to comfort her as best she could with a dozen agents pointing guns at them. They heard a man command loudly, "Stand down, men." The guns were lowered and the agents holding them parted, revealing who the commanding voice came from. Maggie immediately recognized him as the first gentleman, Jeremiah Danvers. They both put their hands down and Alex pulled away as if Maggie's hand burned her. He walked up to Maggie, standing too in her space, looking her up and down. "So this is who you've been with all night?" He asked.

"Dad don't," Alex pushed him away from the shorter woman. He pulled away from his daughter and continued to stare Maggie down. He looked to a few agents, "Can you make sure my daughter gets home safely?"

The agents stepped forward, grabbing Alex by the arms. She yelled and fought against them as they pulled her back. She got lose long enough to run to Maggie, quickly grabbing her face and kissing her, not caring that everyone could see. She was pulled back with more agents on her, shoving her into the black SUV, "Maggie, I promise I'll fix this!" Is the last thing she said before the door closed. Maggie was left alone, standing against the first gentleman. "You have to understand, I take the kidnapping of my daughter very seriously."

"Kidnapping? If anything, I helped her escape like she asked me to."

"And exactly what are you to my daughter?"

Maggie let out a shaky breath, trying to think about what to say. She briefly determined that this is the worst time to be asking 'what are we?'. She settled on, "I'm a friend." Jeremiah shifted his eyes and gestured to some agents, "Take her. We'll question her back at home base." Maggie was handcuffed and dragged to a similar black SUV but she knew they wouldn't be so gentle if she resisted, so she calmly complied.

———

Alex wiped the silent tears running down her face. Her chest felt heavy, she could barely breathe. She regrets dragging Maggie into her break down, regrets letting it get that far, regrets forgetting the reality of her life. The uncertainty of Maggie's fate is what shook her the most. She promised she was going to fix it and god damn it, she was going to. They pulled up to the White House and Alex was escorted to the door by two agents, immediately being greeted by her sister and mother, both dressed as if it were the middle of the day.

Eliza took in the state of her oldest daughter; shredded tights, tattered dress, and puffy eyes. "Oh my god, my Alexandra what happened?" She waved the agents away and gently held Alex's face.

"Mom you have to do something, they took her and she did nothing wrong," she gestured vaguely to the leaving agents.

"They took who? What are you talking about sweetie?" Alex could only look down as the tears started to fall again. Kara jumped in and hugged Alex close, only to break it a few minutes later.

"Alex, who did they take?" Kara asked, gently rubbing Alex's arm.

"They took Maggie. They're saying she kidnapped me but that's bull shit." Kara held her sister again, "We'll figure this out."

———

The only thing keeping Maggie awake was the adrenaline flowing through her veins. She should be thinking about how she got into this mess and how to get out of it, but her mind refused to stop thinking about kissing Alex long enough to think of a plan. The exhaustion was getting to her ever since they brought her into an interrogation room and handcuffed her to the table but she couldn't give in. She had to prove to them that she's innocent and get the fuck out of there. She told herself that she couldn't wait to put this in the past, but the thought of never seeing Alex again made her heart sink. She's known this girl for less than 24 hours, this girl who is the president's daughter, she couldn't have feeling for her. There's no way. Her thoughts were finally interrupted by the door opening.

"Maggie Sawyer, recently graduated from George Washington University? Congrats," a man in a suit said dryly with a gravely voice looking at a file.

"Where's Alex? Is she okay?"

He raised his eyebrow and turned his attention to Maggie, "Ms. Danvers is not the one in trouble here," he looked back at the file, "and she already told us everything. So why don't you make this better for yourself and just tell us the truth."

"Look, mister..."

"Henshaw," he filled in.

"Look, Mr. Henshaw, sir. If Alex told you everything, you would've let me go already because there's nothing to tell. She asked me to help her escape from her bad date at that gala, we went to a house party, we got pizza, we went to a park, and okay I admit we might've been trespassing but all of this is an overkill."

"And that's the story you're sticking with?"

"That's the truth!"

"Ms. Sawyer, we don't take these kind of events lightly," he was about to continue but was interrupted by the door opening, "What is it Vasquez?"

"Uh, sir, the president has formally requested the release of Maggie Sawyer." Henshaw sighed taking the letter from the president herself and unlocked Maggie's cuffs as Alex breezed past Vasquez, "Maggie, oh my god!" She stood and embraced a more casually dressed Alex, who kissed the side of her head. She grabbed her hand, leading Maggie out of the room, throwing a "thanks" to Henshaw. They walked out the door to a rising sun, hand in hand once again. When they were out of earshot from agents Maggie spoke, "Do you think they could call me an uber?" Alex laughed, pulling out her phone, and calling a car to pick them up.

Maggie stared at the sunrise with awe, and Alex stared at Maggie with the same expression, "what an amazing way to end a crazy night. It's so beautiful," Maggie said softly. Without tearing her gaze away, Alex responded, "Yeah, unlike anything I've ever seen."

The black SUV pulled up and a man opened the door for them, "Do they buy these things in bulk?" Maggie joked.

———

They pulled next to Maggie's car and both women got out. Alex was the first to speak, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"Okay... well, thank you. This night has been insane, and I don't think I'll ever forget this," Alex said, holding both of Maggie's hands in hers. She looked down at the ground, trying her best to avoid looking at Maggie.

"Sounds an awful lot like you're saying goodbye, Danvers. For good. And I don't think that's what either of us wants."

Alex finally looked up, meeting Maggie's eyes, "Look, Maggie, I really like you..."

"But?"

Alex sighed holding back tears, "But, I'm scared," she admitted. "These are new feelings and they're exciting, sure, but they're also so terrifying. I just... the one time I actually need someone to tell me what to do, I'm alone."

"Hey, Alex, look at me," Maggie touched her cheek, her hand lingering, "You're not alone." Alex melted at her words, "I mean you have all those Secret Service people, I'm sure one of them would talk to you." Alex laughed and pushed her playfully.

"Wow, way to ruin the moment."

"Oh, god was that– were we having a moment?"

Alex shook her head laughing, "oh shut up," she leaned down, capturing Maggie's lips with hers.

"Yeah, I've decided right here and now that I can't just give up on this, Danvers. I can't let you walk away without even trying," Maggie flashed her dimples and God, Alex loved those dimples. Vasquez cleared her throat, indicating they needed to go, Alex looked to the agent and back at Maggie, "You have my number so call me." Alex walked back to the SUV and stopped to turn before getting in, "Dinner, tomorrow at 8, you still owe me."

———

Maggie sat on the couch with her now six year old daughter curled up, asleep in her lap when she heard the keys in the front door. Alex walked through the door and froze, clearly shocked, "You got Ava to sleep? But how? She hasn't gone down without a fight for weeks."

"I told her the best bedtime story I could think of."

Alex sat down next to her wife, taking in the pure sight of her two girls, "Oh? And what could that be?"

"The night we met. And before you say anything, yes. I left some parts out," Maggie picked Ava up carefully, "I was actually just about to put her to bed, then we can have some grown up time." She started walking towards the child's bedroom when Alex stopped her to kiss Ava on the forehead and Maggie on the lips.

"I love you," Alex almost whispered.

Maggie smirked, "I love you more."

"Not possible."

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr: @whatever-queer


End file.
